


Parenthood

by stormysunshine



Series: You & Daveed [2]
Category: Daveed Diggs - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, but not really Hamilton lol
Genre: Daveed Diggs & Reader - Freeform, Daveed Diggs/Reader - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Love, Marriage, Smut, but not really Hamilton lol - Freeform, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysunshine/pseuds/stormysunshine
Summary: While focusing on the children they already have, Y/N thinks on what Daveed told her at the cabin.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs and Reader - Relationship, Daveed Diggs/Reader, You Daveed and your children
Series: You & Daveed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877500
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Parenthood

Black!Reader but everyone’s welcome to engage :)

  
It was a rainy, misty morning, not atypical for the early blushes of winter. The sky was glossed a sterling silver and the clock on the nightstand hadn't gone passed eight-oh-one in the morning when Daveed woke up needing Y/N.

They usually slept on opposite sides of the bed, liking their space and cool sheets, but when Daveed, who'd tossed and turned the entire night, had finally found comfort lying right behind her, his arm draped across her waist, Y/N was not surprised when she felt her night shirt being lifted and her husband's hand between her legs.

He was on top of her now, moving into her. When Y/N gasped, he kissed her softly. The children had the Friday off from school, so Diana stayed the night at a friends, but Xavier was fast asleep in his room just down the hall. Y/N could get loud if pushed too far. She didn't need their youngest being scarred for life too soon.

The gentle pelt of rain against their windows matched the rhythm of his hips. Daveed cursed and buried his face into her neck. Y/N gently clutched his curls with one hand and pressed her fingers into the bend of his back with the other, clenching around him tightly to urge his orgasm.

He gripped Y/N's pillow and groaned, getting close. Her eyes closed and she grunted louder each time he thrust into her, the head teasing her G-spot.

"Come on, baby," she urged in a whisper.

Daveed sucked on her neck and his pace quickened. Y/N's face fell to the side as he released in her. He breathed harshly at the crook of her shoulder before he regained his bearings and hovered above her.

Y/N combed her hands through his hair, slowly coming back to her own senses. She opened her eyes and smiled a bit.

"You're lucky you don't have bad morning breath or this would never happen."

Daveed chuckled, but just barely, and Y/N's own smile dimmed.

She lightly scratched at his scalp. "You nervous?"

He regarded her for a moment before nodding. "Yeah."

She'd known something was wrong. Worn out during the week and needing every second of sleep they could get, neither one of them initiated morning sex often, even on weekends, despite its exhilaration. Daveed only ever suggested it when he felt he couldn't hold back from her any longer or simply needed some of her tenderness.

Y/N leaned up and kissed his forehead. "You're gonna do great, babe. You have the degree and the skills to back you up. They'd be outta their minds not to consider you."

Just the month before, Daveed had admitted to Y/N that he was growing tired of his position as a theater teacher at the local community college. He wanted something bigger—a professor position at the state's art institute. The semester had already begun, but three of the professors in the Arts department were working on a project out-of-state. There weren't enough current professors to take on the extra classes, so the school requested applicants.

Y/N was pretty sure there'd been hundreds of applications sent in, and her baby had made it to the first round. She was ecstatic when Daveed told her he'd landed the interview, but he'd been fretting about it the entire week. Friday had come up quickly, and whether he was ready or not, he had to be there by eleven o'clock to plead his case.

"I'm up against some tough people, Y/N."

She sucked her teeth and eyed him knowingly. "Daveed, you _are_ tough people. Those other interviewees should be scared of _you_. How many theater professors can say they played lead in Broadway show that went international? That _royalty_ went to see? Not only that, but has a background in video and music production?"

"Well–,”

"Ah!" Y/N held a finger to his lips when he looked like he was about to counter her argument. "Not only that, but who—single-handedly might I add—brought in the most history majors the school had seen in _years_ due to great board and student reviews from your _first_ semester? The next semester, you had a packed class and _still_ almost thirty students on the waitlist!"

Y/N snickered when she saw he had no rebuttal. "Babe," she gripped his shoulders and reiterated, " _they'd be outta their minds not to consider you_." 

Daveed finally smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "What would I do without you?" 

"Aww, you neeeed meeee," Y/N teased and he shook his head, chuckling. 

"You _a'ight_." He touched his lips to hers.

Her brow furrowed. "Just _a'ight_?" She circled her tongue around his. 

"Yeah." 

They both laughed before he leaned down and kissed her passionately. Daveed almost had her, the way he held her tightly, trapping her beneath his strong body. She indulged him a bit longer, wrapping her bare thighs around his waist and running her hands up and down his back. Alas, when she felt his hands trying to push her legs to her chest, getting her into position, she moaned against his lips. 

"Mmm, _Daveed_." She pulled away from his face. She looked at him sternly. " _Go._ " 

He regarded her, watching for any tell that she'd want to continue. When Y/N didn't budge, he groaned, "Fine," and kissed her nose before rolling off of her. 

Y/N watched as he took his bottoms off completely and admired his naked body before he disappeared into the bathroom.

She left him to his musings after she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. She didn't bother making Daveed any breakfast—it'd be a miracle if he could hold coffee down with his nervous stomach. 

Xavier came down a little later, still looking sleepy in his spaceship pajamas. Y/N greeted him and he stopped by her legs, waiting for his morning kiss. 

"You brush your teeth?"

"Yes." He cheesed at her, the tiny ridges of his new teeth finally poking through his gums. 

"Wash your face?"

"Yes!" 

Y/N took his chin between her fingers and rotated his face, inspecting him. When she saw no remnants of eye crust or drool, she grinned and leaned down to kiss his nose. "It's just gonna be me and you today, bud.”

"Daddy has to go to work?"

"Kind of. He has an interview for a different job this morning."

"What's an interview?"

"It's kinda like a test to see if you're a good choice for a job."

"Ohh." Xavier nodded, understanding. 

"How about some blueberry pancakes for breakfast? Grandaddy's recipe,” Y/N bribed and Xavier nodded excitedly. 

"Yeah!"

Y/N's father had a killer recipe that he taught to his children, and Y/N used it with Daveed and the kids. The entire family loved them, even Diana, their pickiest eater. 

Y/N had managed to whip up a small stack by the time Daveed had come down the stairs. His chestnut brown skin was a little ashen, and Y/N poked her lip out, sympathizing. 

"Honey, you're gonna do great," Y/N encouraged as she brought over his thermos of black coffee. He usually liked it with cream and sugar, but Y/N knew that would make him jittery. 

"You got this, Daddy!" Xavier offered him a thumbs-up from his place at the island, his mouth stuffed with pancake and syrup. Daveed grinned and went over to kiss the top of his head. 

"Thanks, bud." 

Y/N walked him out to the front stoop. The rain had stopped, but it was still rather cold, the aroma of frost thick in the air. Y/N ran her hands down the shoulder of his black suit jacket. He'd pulled his hair back into a low bun for the day, so she didn't have to fuss with his curls. 

Her hands went to his cheeks. "Remember, even if your voice shakes, _talk yo shit_." She smiled and swiped her thumbs across the coarse hairs of his beard before kissing him goodbye. 

Stuffed with breakfast, Y/N and Xavier moved to the family room to watch cartoons.

When Daveed and Y/N first started hanging out as friends, he was surprised to see the T.V. switched to Looney Tunes, Bugs Bunny outwitting Yosemite Sam like usual, and Y/N's laptop open to the rough draft of her thesis. He didn't think it matched the serious, quiet intellectual that Y/N was, but admitted when they began dating that he knew from that moment he wanted to be with her. Something about admiring a smart woman who still had a fun-loving, childlikeness to her heart. 

Xavier climbed onto Y/N's lap, his eyes immediately drawn to an old Spongebob episode. She'd discovered the show as a teenager and had loved it ever since. She made sure to pass it onto her children, and they both, Xavier especially, had gone crazy over it. 

Having to take the day off to stay with the kids, Y/N could finally relax into her motherhood. Having her own career and passions that took up a lot of her time, she reveled in the moments when she could just enjoy some time with her and Daveed's babies. 

The pancakes must've made Xavier sleepy, because he turned around in Y/N's lap lied his head on her chest after a few episodes. Y/N didn't like for him to nap so early in the day, but his little body seemed worn out. Track running and being a big-boy-first-grader must've been taking it's toll.

Y/N felt a little sad at the thought of him being a "big-boy-first-grader" because he was only three-and-a-half quarters away from being an even bigger second grader. Before Y/N knew it, he'd be choosing his major path for college. It wouldn't be long before Xavier wouldn't want to cuddle like this. In the very next year, he'd probably think his mom kissing him was "gross." She held the little boy a little tighter as he slept. 

The idea of Xavier growing up before their eyes and being the last child made Y/N's heart quiver with confusion. She was sitting well within her thirties, Daveed nearing his forties. She knew people had children at their ages all the time, everywhere, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was too late to start over. If they did, Diana would be a year into college while their youngest was a fifth-grader. Y/N and her siblings were only a couple years apart, so perhaps she was used to a smaller age gap. The quietest part of her couldn't help but feel too old to have a newborn. 

Her son's labored breathing brought her back to when he was first born. He'd been a little more difficult to carry, and during labor, Y/N had developed preeclampsia. It was a scary moment for everyone involved, but when Xavier's cheek settled onto her chest, Daveed's arm cradling them both gently, she felt so honored to be his mother, and there was a whirlwind of emotions that she felt couldn't come from anywhere else. With their Diana, too, it had been a feeling like no other for her.

Not to mention Daveed going into "perfect Daddy" mode immediately for both of their children. He was such a gentle, attentive father. Having worked with kids in the past, he knew how to handle and validate their emotions well. When they were at their most frustrated, they'd run into his arms. Y/N decided that was okay. She was never the best at dealing with her emotions and had a lot to fix, so she was glad they had a father whose emotional-intelligence was out of this world.

Y/N was responsible for their unwavering confidence. No matter how nervous they could be about something, Y/N drilled it into both of their heads that they were royalty by blood and that even if mistakes were made, they'd always learn from them eventually.

They were the perfect balance, Y/N and Daveed, and she was brought back to his words the night at the cabin: " _I wanna make another baby with you."_

It was as heartwarming as romantic; him loving her so much that he wanted to create another life with her. But Y/N had yet to commit to any decision. Like Daveed, she'd been tossing and turning some nights, too, disturbed that she'd have to tell him something soon. 

While Xavier was asleep, Y/N did some cleaning around the house, leaving Daveed a couple baskets of clothes to fold, and prepared them a lunch of dinosaur chicken nuggets, the boy's favorite. He woke up excited to play "chase" with the animal bites. Daveed wasn't fond of the kids playing at the table, but Y/N couldn't help a playful game with the fun food, especially if it elicited Xavier's laughter. 

They went to pick up Diana around three. Xavier watched the city go by, his nose pressed against the frosty window. Diana was already waiting at the sidewalk when Y/N pulled up to the brownstone. She didn't look particularly happy, but her moody child, never quite did, even when she was happy. 

"Hey, baby," Y/N greeted when she slid into the backseat. She reached back and rubbed her hand over Diana's knee. "You doing okay?"

Diana smiled the same way Daveed did when he was trying to convince people he was fine when he really wasn't. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You have fun at Natasha's?" Y/N waved up to Natasha's mother, who stood at the front door, before driving off.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, we had fun." 

She looked out the window, her cue that she'd didn't want to talk anymore. Y/N didn't press further. She'd tell her when she was comfortable. 

About a block away from home, she heard Diana pipe up with a clear voice, "Mom, what does sex mean?"

Y/N almost slammed on her break at a stop sign. She certainly hadn't been expecting _that_ question. 

When her heart settled, she continued driving. "Xavier, hon?" She glanced at the boy in the rearview. "Put your headphones on and play your game." He nodded and did as he was told, swept into his game immediately. 

"Dee," Y/N looked at her daughter, "Where'd you hear about that?"

"At Natasha's. She said her older sister had something called a period, so now she can have babies, and Natasha said babies come from sex."

"...Did she say anything else?"

"No, her mom heard her when she was walking passed her door and then made us talk about something else while she sat in the room." 

Natasha's mother, Lindette, wasn't her favorite person, but she wanted to high-five her for that one.

"Uh, let's talk about this with Daddy when he gets home, okay?"

"No!" Diana yelled loud enough to catch Xavier's attention. He scrunched his face and turned back to his game. 

"Just you and me, Mom," Diana muttered and Y/N understood. She and Daveed agreed they'd answer their children's questions to their level of maturity. They'd hate for them to learn the wrong information out in the world when they could've gotten the truth from their parents. Daveed had promised he wouldn't act awkward around the sex question, which is why Y/N had even included him. But she understood why her baby girl just wanted it to be a moment between them. 

When they got home, Y/N set Xavier up with some books to read in the living room and then went upstairs to talk with Diana in her bedroom. 

The girl's room, purple with luminescent butterflies in pinks, greens, and blues hanging from the wall made Y/N think of how young Diana still was. She almost wanted to tell the girl she'd tell her when she was older, but she wanted to stick to her promise. 

"So..." Y/N sat on her bed and rubbed the spot beside her. Diana sat down, her gaze on her hand instead of her mother's.

"Well, I want to start off by saying that sex is not something kids your age should be doing. At all. Comprende?" She lifted the girl's chin so she'd look at her. 

Diana nodded. "Yes, Mom." 

"You're way, waaay too young. It doesn’t concern you at all right now.” 

”Okay, Mom."

"All right." Y/N went on to give the "birds and the bees" talk, in the barest of details. She made sure to leave out some scientific terms so not to leave Diana mortified. 

"That doesn't sound like a fun thing," the young girl mused as she let everything settle in. 

Y/N chuckled. "It can be, though, and when you get older and possibly explore it, you can decide if you like it or not."

"Can I only do it if I want kids?" 

"No, older people, not children, can do it for whatever reason as long as all parties agree to it," Y/N explained. 

"So do you have to love the person you do it with?" 

Y/N thought about the question. "No," she decided, "but they need to respect you. That's the most important thing. Sex can be a fun thing people do, but they don't necessarily have to love each other to do it." 

"Is it okay if I wait to do it with someone I love?" 

"Of course." Y/N smiled and rubbed her shoulder. "Some people do it as a way to show they love each other. Some do it for the purpose of having children, and some people have a combination of reasons. Anymore questions?"

Diana took a moment to think before shaking her head. "No, I think that's it."

Relieved the girl had strayed from any questions about herself and Daveed, Y/N said, "Okay. Let me know if you have any." Diana nodded and Y/N smiled. "My smart girl." She kissed her forehead. 

Y/N left Diana’s room feeling even more befuddled about Daveed’s proposal. All the sex talk had her thinking back to when their kids were conceived, and she couldn’t help but feel warm inside. They’d both been been such tender, loving occasions, different from their usual lovemaking. She could remember every detail.   
  
Y/N looked up towards the heavens, wondering if God was playing mind tricks on her. She hadn’t even considered more children until Daveed brought it up, then her baby girl wanted to know where babies came from, and now she stood in the middle of the hallway, looking crazy, as she reminisced. 

Daveed came home about an hour later with a box of pizza. There was a huge smile on his face. "Good evening, family," he sang and set the food down onto the table. The kids, bathed and tummies grumbling for dinner, shouted, "Pizza!" and ran into the kitchen to give him a hug and grab plates. 

Y/N followed, but went to Daveed, whose smile had not dropped since he entered. 

When she approached him, she regarded him warily, "Sooo…how'd the interview go? You didn't call me afterward."

"I know, I know." It looked like he couldn't even hold back his excitement. "I went in, did the interview—voice did shake but only a little—got a call about ten minutes leaving campus saying they passed me to the final round and want me to come back to teach a class next week. That way they can see what we're truly capable of in a classroom."

"Babe! That's great!" Y/N grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. She remembered quickly the conversation she had with Diana, and knew the girl would probably be a little sensitive around PDA. She cut the kiss shorter than she would have and patted his chest. He whispered to her that he wanted to spend some "time" with her when the kids went to bed. Y/N bit back a smile. After the weekend at the cabin, they both agreed to spend more quality time together, no matter the length of time. Y/N could admit they’d been doing a lot better job at keeping each other pleased.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed their pizza dinner, Daveed asking how everyone’s days went. Xavier told him how much fun it’d been to watch cartoons with Y/N, and Diana went into explain the details of the nail polishing she and her friends had done. She didn’t mention a word about what they’d talked about earlier, giving Y/N a quick glance as if to say “Please don’t say anything!” Y/N winked at her, understanding. 

"Babe, I'm telling you, I think I got this in the bag," Daveed said frothily from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth. "I just feel it."

"I _told_ you you'd do great!" Y/N bragged from her dresser as she rubbed moisturizer on her hands. 

Daveed finished in the bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "You did didn't you?" He beckoned her over. 

She slid onto his lap, draping her arms around his broad shoulders. "Didn't I tell you you had that shit in the bag?" 

"Yes, you did."

Y/N smiled and rubbed his cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

”Thank you.” He leaned forward and kissed her. They looked at each other, content in the warmth that their successes brought one another. But then, Y/N sighed. Daveed's eyebrows pushed together in concern. "What?" 

"Baby, we gotta talk about something," Y/N said. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"Remember what you said about wanting another baby?" 

Daveed nodded, looking like he was trying to remain as neutral as possible. "Yeah."

The morning after the revelation, he'd told her that even though he'd meant what he said, he was caught up in the moment, too, and hadn't planned to tell her that way. Y/N assured him her response would've been the same no matter how he told her. Aside from one instance the month before where he asked if she'd made a decision, in which she told him that she still needed some more time, he hadn't asked her again. 

"So, the update is, I still haven't settled on a choice yet, but I _will_ say I have been thinking about it a lot, and...I'm warming up to the idea."

Daveed smiled. "For real?"

"Yeah, but I'm a little worried, babe. Like I said before, we've got a lot on our plates as it is, and you know being parents to a newborn takes a lot of time and energy. And..." Y/N trailed off, feeling embarrassed. 

"Say what you were gonna say," Daveed urged gently, squeezing her hip. 

"You don't think I'm too old to start over?" Y/N rushed out.

Daveed shrank back like it was an insult to him. "Too old? Y/N, you're only thirty-five. Janet Jackson had her first baby at _fifty_!"

"I'm letting you know now that I'm not having any babies at fifty, so don't get any ideas," Y/N teased and Daveed chuckled. 

"Got it. But seriously, it’s the new age, babe. People who are older than you are just starting their families."

"I know."

"I respect you needing time to figure this out for yourself. Trust me, I'm not in too much of a rush. I want you to be one-hundred percent in on this. Even if you decide you don't want to, it's okay. I'll still be here and I'll still love you." 

Y/N didn't know how much she needed that affirmation until he said it. Perhaps there was a small part of her that wondered if he'd resent her if she decided she didn't want anymore children. Her love for him blossomed even more. "Thanks, babe."

Daveed kissed her cheek. "Well, I've been feeling good all day." He slipped down her tank-top strap to kiss her shoulder. "No reason to end this high too soon."

Y/N bit her lip, catching the hint. She reached down to his boxers and rubbed the bulge that was there. "I agree. Besides, I haven't _truly_ congratulated you yet for your superb interview." She kissed him before sliding off his lap and getting onto her knees. "I think you deserve a little reward." 

_**. . .** _

_**Thanks for reading!** _

_**(Have a plot line of this family you'd like to see written out? First kiss? First argument? Don’t be shy! My inbox and comment section are open for suggestions!)** _


End file.
